Plasma Bike
The Plasma Bike is a fusion vehicle in Crash of Cars. A motorbike with a futuristic design, and a fine mobility. The plasma bike may not be the fastest motorcycle compared to other vehicles. But it makes up for it with the ability to leave a plasma trail that is sure to dispose of your opponents from your tail, literally. Special Ability The Plasma trail can deal 0.5 damage to any vehicle it comes in contact with, even the user. Aside from the damage caused, it can also knock enemies away from it, which is an improvement over the Trailblaze. Also, it lasts longer than the flame trail. However, it can damage/kill itself with its plasma trail. Strategy Whenever being chased by enemies with the spikes and flamethrower power-ups, it's best to go in a zig-zag pattern and keep making quick turns whenever possible. As the plasma trail does a good job at knocking enemies away and stunning them. This is useful in maps with limited space such as Fortune Harbor. The Spike and flamethrower power-ups are a good combination for this vehicle. As they provide support against close-range attacks on the front of the vehicle, while the plasma trail provides protection from behind. However the Rear Cannon power up becomes a bit less powerful because the plasma trail already knocks opponents away and effectively out of the cannon's range. The plasma trail can be used to trap enemies with the trail, which makes it possible to do huge amounts of damage even without power ups. However, one must be careful as the plasma trail can also damage the user. Trivia * The Plasma Bike is the second vehicle in the game that can inflicted a damage against itself, the first would be the Vampire. ** Due to the traits of plasma trails, the Plasma Bike's trails can also inflicted a damage against allies in Team Deathmatch mode, making it a dangerous vehicle to drive with in said mode (as it can also teamkilling and doing more harm than good on the team). ** Unlike Vampire, the Plasma Bike's self-damage is controllable and therefore can be avoided, unlike Vampire, whose health loss can't be halted until a certain stage. * The Plasma Bike does not leave a plasma trail when joining the Stadium map in a crash ball game. This is most likely for balancing purposes as the trail can knock back enemies which can easily become overpowered against tailing enemies. * The design for the Plasma Bike is most likely based off of the Light Cycles''' from the [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tron_(franchise)#Light_cycles Tron Franchise]. Specifically the 5th-generation ones featured in the 2010 film, ''Tron: Legacy''. '''The light cycles featured in the film would leave behind a wall of light that could dissolve opponents upon contact and unlike the Plasma Bike, these walls of light could be destroyed by weapons, but this specific plasma bike's trails cannot be destroyed unless they expire and due to balancing reasons they cannot destroy a vehicle on contact unless the said vehicle's health is too low. * The Plasma Bike is the only fusion vehicle that has 4 health, the lowest amongst all other fusions. All others have at least 5. Category:Fusion Cars Category:Cars Category:Hypergrid Update